The kitty that saved me
by Brilliantkitty
Summary: 'From the beginning I met you, I thought you were trouble. From the beginning we became friends, you were still trouble. From the beginning we became amazing friends, you were still... trouble. From the beginning to the end, it was worth it, Ikuto.'


Hi everyone ~ ! This Shugo Chara Fanfic will be in an AU and I guess an OC. Amu and Ikuto will be the only people from the Shugo Chara series in this fanfic unless I decide to do otherwise ^^ .

**Summary – 'From the beginning I met you, I thought you were trouble. From the beginning we became friends, you were still trouble. From the beginning we became amazing friends, you were still... trouble. From the beginning to the end, it was worth it, Ikuto.'**

**This is a world where supernatural mystical fantasies exist behind the scenes, where no one knows about it besides Amu … or so she thought.**

**Chapter 1 – Who the fuck are you?**

I dislike Sundays. Why? Because I have university tomorrow. That means laundry, homework, cleaning, and everything else I have to do has to be done by today; For instance, like picking off this empty pocky box off the floor which I think I will do right now.

Its 9 in the morning right now so beginning the chores early will be easier on me. I set the clothes I'm going to wear on my pink bed: A black V-neck with no other specific design, a smoky grey skinny jean, and a bra with a strawberry design on it along with matching underwear. Not very attractive on a girl right? The outerwear I mean.

Glancing to the corner of my room, there lays Maru on his blue polka dotted bed. He's still asleep but, that's okay. I'll just wake him up later after my shower.

After showering, I wrap the towel around my chest to then look at the mirror in my bathroom.

'Am I getting fatter? Oh god I hope not. I see it in my face a bit..' My pink hair was wet and the water was dripping down my back. There's one pimple on my chin… when did that get there? My pink pupils kept analyzing my disturbing face. If I put all my hair to the front, I'd be one scary pink haired grudge.

I changed into my day clothes and I think today, I'm going to wear 2 ponytails in my hair.

"Maru where are you!" I said, scratching my head. Maybe he went to go get us breakfast this morning.

Just as I thought, he's at the windows edge with some of his friends.

He then placed 2 packages of hot pockets (the 4 cheese kind) on the table and looked at me hungrily. "Amu I'm hungry ~ !. I went to go get you some breakfast but, you have to feed me first!". I then picked up the 2 hot pocket packets and placed them both in my microwave to heat up while I get Maru his dog chow, placing it near the window on the floor. "Get away from the windows you damn birds."

"Shut up AmuDORK" said the rats with wings as they flew away. They're so nice to me.

As you can see, I can talk to animals. I can talk to cats, dogs, birds, moose, lizards, octopuses and just about every animal. I'm not trying to be Dr. Dolittle, having his childhood talking to animals but, ever since my 16th year of being alive approached, I began to notice that the animals around me could TALK and I understood them.

Then one day I actually went to talk to one, a stray golden retriever, who was named Maru; where to my surprise, he understood me too. When I went to go tell my Mum that I could talk to animals (which was a weird conversation to bring up) she told me that she could too but, she didn't tell me why she would never talk to them nor why I've never seen her talk to the animals neither.

From then on, I did not have the courage to ask my Mother, why she never spoke to them because that day, she looked so sad when I had asked her. That day I also questioned her about WHY we understood them, why it was when I aged to 16 that I started to hear them and if Dad had the same ability but, all she answered was the question about my Dad.

She said that he was "normal" and she mumbled to herself about how she was hoping for me not to have had the same "ability" she called it, as her.

I didn't receive much information from my Mum at all that day and I never did because she "died" a year after I found out about my ability. I don't think she died. She was killed; I feel it in my gut that someone or something killed her, never hearing any news about her from my Dad or anyone which was weird. My Dad also died. He killed himself when I became 18 years old.

Now that I look back upon those events, I still wonder if everything had happened due to a reason or incident but, not even the animals told me anything or they would always tell me that they had no idea what I was talking about.

They probably know. I just know it. But I wished someone would tell me what I AM!

**(─****‿‿****)**

With all the chores of today being done for, I'm on my way to the grocery store to buy some food.

Walking to the local grocery store, I hear some birds arguing about how there's nothing to eat and a dog being annoying "I'm here ~ ! I'm over here!" I don't know why dogs are so pressed to find each other.

I buy all the groceries that I need for myself which isn't really a lot, then I go back home to my cozy apartment. Upon opening the door I hear the golden brown fur yelling.

"Amu ! Amu ~ ! There's someone here !" I hear Maru say. I rush to my room to see Maru yelling at a black midnight looking cat.

"Stay back or I'll kill you" said Maru baring his teeth at the cat.

"Maru it's only a cat, just let him rest on the bed … wait the bed? Maru did you let the cat in here?" I always kept the windows locked, how did the cat get in?

"Shut up you mutt, you ruined my night of observation!" said the neko.

Night of observation, what?...

I petted Maru on the head to let him know to calm down and I went to go pick up the cat by the neck. "Who let you in? What're you doing here, kitty cat" I asked him bluntly.

All of a sudden the cat started wiggling and he started changing. His paws started to get bigger and his tail began to shrink. His midnight fur began to disappear as a new color of pale came through. His solemn face began to form into something new with the same pale color as his vanishing fur. I let my hand release from his neck as I felt the cats neck crack and wiggle into something bigger and stronger. All in front of my eyes, the cat became into a human. A human with blue hair, pale skin and with a normal smooth chest as any regular human male. He had no clothes on and his genitals were sticking all out in the open…

"Who the fuck… are you?" I said without breath.

"Okay this might seem weird but…"

Maru began to bark again and this was all I heard before I fainted out of this unexpected predicament.

**(─****‿‿****)**

**So how did you guys like it ~ ? It's been a while since I've written a Fan fiction :3 Please tell me how you guys liked it !.**

"**(─****‿‿****)" This will be used to make the line breakers.**

Neko**: It means cat in Japanese.**


End file.
